Pandemonium
by GaLe4Everfangirl
Summary: When Levy McGarden And Lucy Heartfilia travel to the mining town of Galuna, they find themselves in more trouble than they bargained for. Lost in the dense unforgiving climate of the western mountains, the two are quick to panic, until unexpectedly saved by two creatures; the likes of which have never before been seen or heard of. (I'm not very good at summaries... GaLe & NaLu)


**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Levy swung effortlessly from branch to branch in smooth languid movements. Bright sunshine shone through the dense canopy of trees above and everywhere you listened, birds were singing their happy tunes to one another. As she climbed higher, the sunshine became brighter and warmer with each passing branch. Between her heart hammering in her ears and her heavy breathing, Levy could faintly make out Lucy's cries of protest. She came to a standstill at the near top of the tree. Heaving to catch her breath, Levy looked down to see Lucy waiting on the lower branches with her arms crossed. "Levy we shouldn't be out this far! It's dangerous."

Levy smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Since when is Lucy Heartfilia scared of a little challenge?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and flexed her wings out of habit. The sun's rays only made them all the more beautiful; they were an iridescent pink that contrasted lovely with her long golden hair. Her attire was rather revealing, even for faery standards. Her cream colored tunic barely went past her impressive bust, revealing her toned stomach, and had long sheer sleeves that draped off of her shoulders. The skirt she wore was also a cream color with a high low cut; in the front, the skirt came to her mid-thigh, but in the back it flowed behind her long enough to drag on the ground. Her feet were bare, though stylish vines wrapped around her ankles and up her legs.

With a few beats of her wings, Lucy was ascending the tree. Levy tried to ignore the envious feeling she had building inside her while watching Lucy utilize her wings, but would always feel a twinge of jealousy. Lucy was a full blooded Faery. Practically royal blood by their standards. She was blessed with their natural beauty, was exceptionally well endowed, and of course, had arguably the most elegant wings ever to be born to a faery not of royal genes. Levy hadn't quite the luck as Lucy, she being only half Faery.

Lucy landed soundlessly beside her, and gave Levy her signature grin that immediately chased away all the self pity Levy had been feeling. With a wide smile Levy continued her climb up the tree, determined to get to the top. Her mission would be a breeze had she been blessed with wings like Lucy but nooo. Her father just had to be a pixie. At least from what she knew of him. Due to her being part pixie, Levy stood at a whopping five feet, had short unmanageable blue hair, and as mentioned before, was regrettably wingless. Though Levy had to admit, she had a certain cunning most Faeries lacked because of her pixie genes. Levy was far beyond her peers in smarts by many milestones and had a knack for making magical charms and whatnots. It's because of these things that Levy was so easily accepted into the highly esteemed faery society. Pixies tend to be on the more mischievous side of things, spending their time playing pranks or causing havoc all for the hell of it, as where faeries were more focused on achieving goals and bettering society. Levy, thank her lucky stars, managed to develop her mother's side of the two. And if that wasn't enough of an equalizer, the fact that Levy was able to freely use magic due to her Faery genes was also a bonus pixies lacked. Faeries are able to will magic; they're born with the capability to learn spells and different forms of magic that are suited to their taste. Pixies too could use magic, but only with charms of their own making and design. There was also the downside that a pixie's magic is very limited. Most pixie magic items were for one time use only, though with their genius, was not a problem.

Levy had come to fancy a form of magic known as Solid Script, due to both her intellectual advancement and obsession with books. As where some magic was limited to a certain element, or certain spells and capabilities, Levy's magic relied solely on the imagination, so the possibilities were endless. Levy would only need to sign a word into the air and it would form; a very useful magic in the least.

The two suddenly burst through the dense canopy into the clear air and blue skies. The sight was breathtaking. All around you could see nothing but the lush green tops of trees. At the northern end of the valley, seemingly touching the sky itself, was the Vermillion Plateau that stood proudly painted in rich golds and maroons. Levy twisted around to eye the mountain range that bordered the western edge of the valley. The mountains had been rumored to once be home to dragons long ago, though Levy found that to be just a story to tell young children. Just past the western mountain range lay a dry hot desert that stretched on for miles, unseen from Levy's viewpoint currently, but there nonetheless.

Should you travel east in the valley, you would find yourself in the treetop city that Levy and Lucy both called home; Magnolia. There were many settlements throughout the land that all shared the shelter the forest had to offer, but the city Levy and Lucy were from was considered the "Capitol", so to speak. Its sophisticated design and advanced community allowed the once small village to thrive and expand.

Levy looked around once more, enjoying the light breeze that tussled her hair about beneath her headband. Levy desperately wanted to explore the ominous mountains that sprawled across the western horizon. It was though there was something calling her to it, drawing her in. But most faeries that did muster the courage to venture out into the hostile mountain range never came out alive. There were many friendly creatures that inhabited the valley, but there were a great many dangers as well; vulcans, wolves and wyvern were also residents, just to name a few.

The wolves were seldom seen around Magnolia, but Levy could hear them cry from time to time. They tended to live closer to the mountains where there was plenty of water and game to hunt. The vulcans, however, were a problem in every place you went. The caravan routes and popular roads had to be guarded constantly by guards to keep the travelers, Magnolia citizens or not, safe from ambush.

Wyverns had only become a problem recently. Their normal habitat was the high peaks of the mountains. Whether it be from lack of food or something else, no one was certain, but they have moved down lower into the valley.

"Levy we should really go." Lucy insisted.

Levy started, abruptly ripped from her thoughts. With a sigh, Levy nodded and began her descent.

When the two arrived at Magnolia, it was nearly dusk. They made their way up the sturdy wooden bridge to the first platform of the city which served as a kind of security checkpoint. Levy could already see a familiar head of red hair coming into view as they neared the main entrance of the city. Erza Scarlet, the fierce Captain of the Faery Army, and the beloved friend of Lucy and Levy. Spotting the two heading her way, Erza smiled and approached. It wasn't until their escape was impossible did the two girls notice the tremendous aura of rage emitting off of the red headed captain. "Had a little adventure did we?" Erza said pleasantly as she grabbed both girls forcefully by their upper arms.

Lucy and Levy let out small squeaks of fear and nodded shakily. Erza's smile remained neutral, though the irritating twitch of her eyebrow betrayed her true feelings. "And without an escort?"

Levy opened her mouth to say something before being cut off. "AND without telling anybody." Erza seemed to grow ten times in size, or maybe Lucy and Levy just began to shrink due to their terror. "Do you have any idea how worried I was for the two of you?!" Lucy and Levy were pulled into a crushing embrace.

"I think… you're breaking… my wings…" Lucy managed a strangled protest, which went unheard by Erza, who only held them tighter. "Don't you ever do that again."

With that Erza released the two girls who fell to the ground panting. She smiled fondly at them before fluttering her wings; they were a vibrant scarlet, just as her name implied, with black intricate patterns. "I must be off. I need to make a report. You two stay out of trouble."

With that, Erza flew upwards towards the higher platforms of the city. The two girls let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at each other with wide toothy grins. Lucy was suddenly hovering a foot off the ground with an excited squeal. "I almost forgot! It's the new moon tonight! We'd better get back!"

Levy barely got out a single syllable before the excited blonde grabbed her hand and was pulling her higher and higher into the air. Levy clung desperately to Lucy's hand, watching the ground become farther and farther away. "Lu-chan! I can get up to our place myself! Put me down!"

Lucy looked down and gleamed. "Yeah but that's so much slower! Look-! We're almost there already!"

Sure enough, as the two approached the platform, Levy and Lucy's home came into view. It was a simple two bedroom apartment with a small fireplace and cooking area, but it was exactly that: home. The two girls had had it rough early on in life, and found each other by chance as young children. They immediately became friends and had been together ever since.

Lucy landed gracefully on their doorstep and released Levy's hand. Levy wanted to pout about the injustice but was quickly caught up in Lucy's enthusiasm. Every month on the night of the new moon, Lucy and Levy had started a sort of tradition. Already the neighborhood children began to gather around excitedly seeing the girls return from their earlier adventures. Levy was quick to create soft cushion like plants for the kids to be seated on while Lucy positioned herself in front of the small crowd. Taking a deep breath, Lucy clamped her hands together in front of her and closed her eyes in concentration. Slowly, she began to pull her hands apart, revealing a shimmering orb of magic. The farther apart her hands grew, the larger the orb got. The children let out hushed sounds of astonishment, and even Levy was entranced. Lucy's Celestial Magic was truly awesome. It was beautiful, yet powerful, and was very rare to come by. Though many faeries tried, this magic was selective. Only a few faeries were able to learn and use it, most all of which belonged to the Heartfilia bloodline.

Lucy opened her eyes, the two chocolate irises sparkling almost as much as the magic. With a gentle toss, Lucy released the orb into the air above her. All around the small group, a miniature meteor shower began. All the shooting stars began to align into familiar constellations as they came to a standstill. Lucy turned her attention to the crowd. "Can anyone tell me which zodiac is this one?"

A little girl with two black braids and vivid green wings raised her hand eagerly. "That's Leo the Lion!"

Lucy nodded and smiled. "That's right Asuka!" With a small twist of her hand, Lucy made the zodiac in question grow brighter. Then, to everyone's astonishment, Lucy made the constellation form into the shape of a lion that was inaudibly roaring. "Leo is the leader of all twelve zodiac signs. And arguably one of the strongest."

"Who do you think is the strongest zodiac?" An older boy with long raven hair and black wings questioned.

Lucy tilted her head thoughtfully as the lion faded back into its original constellation. "Well Romeo I'd have to personally say Aquarius." Similar to how the Leo constellation responded, Aquarius began to glow before reforming as the outline of a mermaid carrying a vase. Aquarius made a wide swing with the vase, throwing out shimmering stardust in curling waves before she too returned to her original state.

Lucy wobbled slightly, and Levy knew she was at her limit. Acting as quickly as she could, she signed the word FIREWORK into the air.

The children all turned from the starry display at the explosive word before them. Lucy abruptly released her magic and sank to her haunches with a grateful smile aimed at Levy. Levy winked and continued on signing away to keep the children entertained.

After about thirty minutes, parents began calling their children home, and one by one the crowd dispersed. Levy and Lucy managed to make it into the house before collapsing in total exhaustion.

"That was pretty good." Lucy murmured into the cool darkness of their room. Though she couldn't see Levy smile, she could sense it. "Yeah it really was. That was amazing what you did back there! Your magic is improving."

Lucy blushed and giggled. "Yours too! I can't believe how long you managed to produce fireworks!"

Now it was Levy's turn to blush. "It's not nearly as impressive as your Starry Night, but Solid Script has it's perks."

Lucy hummed a quiet response that Levy barely caught before drifting off into a welcomed sleep.

Levy groaned and slammed her head into the wooden work bench again. Her forehead bore several bruises from hours of abuse.

"Don't give up Levy-chan! We believe in you!" Droy cheered.

Jet nodded eagerly. "Yeah! You'll get it to work! Just keep tinkering away!"

Levy groaned and shook her head. "The lacrima crystals available in town aren't powerful enough to give me a lasting effect… I was so close too…" Levy was feeling a little put out.

A sudden idea popped into her head that had Levy rushing to her feet. "We don't have the lacrima here but if we were to travel to the mining town of Galua-"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT."

Levy wheeled around to face Erza who had just walked into the tiny tinker shop Levy worked in known as Shadow Gear. In her hands she held her armor that was in dire need of repair; huge dents and gashes left the things nearly unrecognizable. Levy's jaw dropped. "Erza what in the name of Mavis happened?!"

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Exactly the same reason as to why you're not to travel anywhere near that mountain range or town. I just came back from a personal mission to help evacuate a village located in the foothills of that mountain range, not too far from Galua. Wyvern activity has increased significantly and it looks like they've begun to expand their hunting grounds as well."

Levy shuddered involuntarily. "I've never seen one but I hear they're ferocious in combat…"

Erza snorted. "Understatement of the year. If my armor isn't a testament to that, I don't know what is. Our convoy was attacked by a group of three. I managed to take down two without sustaining much injury, but the third, well…" Erza trailed off gesturing to her armor, before giving Levy a pleading look. "Is it fixable?.."

Levy pursed her lips and took the battered breastplate first, inspecting it closely. "I think I can salvage most of it, but I'm going to need to forge entirely new shoulder plates and the chain mail is toast…"

Erza nodded briskly and smiled. "I have faith in you and your team. Can I expect it to be repaired by next week?"

Levy had already begun working when Erza asked this. She looked up briefly to meet Erza's smile with one of her own. "You betcha!"

Erza gave a short wave and headed for the door, calling over her shoulder. "You have my thanks!"

Saying her quick goodbyes to Jet and Droy, Levy left Shadow Gear and began the trek back to the apartment. It wasn't very far away, but being wingless meant Levy was forced to take the long route alternative to flying. There were bridges connection every platform, but Levy and Lucy's apartment was two levels up. Levy sighed and shoved her hands into her pockets, thinking back to to her failing project. She had managed to come up with a rune spell that Levy was positive would work, if she had a powerful enough lacrima crystal!

Most all magic items were fused with these elemental lacrima due to their ability to absorb ethernano, which is the main power behind all magic. Some creatures, such as faeries, have what is commonly known as a "container", which works similarly to a lacrima and allows said creature to use magic without a needing a magic item. Just as some beings have a more developed container than others, some formations of lacrima crystals had better absorption capabilities than others.

Levy pondered the thought more as she walked, finding her way home more by memory than by sight.

The familiar shape of the apartment came into view and Levy dismissed her troubled mind for the meantime.

Lucy was already home, happily trotting into the living room at the sound of Levy's entry. "Good evening Levy!"

Levy smiled. "Good evening Lucy!"

Lucy suddenly produced a fancily wrapped box with a bright flamboyant bow. "I got you something I thought you might like!"

Levy stood in wide eyed shock for a moment before answering. "Lucy you didn't have to-"

Lucy shook her head and handed the gift over. "No. When I saw it I knew I had to get it."

The box was fairly decent size and was surprisingly lighter than Levy was expecting. Lucy shuffled around anxiously waiting for Levy to open it. Levy hastily ripped away the paper and bow. Lifting the lid of the box, Levy caught a flash of orange. Her curiosity peaked, she threw away the lid of the box to see a delicately folded cloth. "Such a pretty color…" Levy murmured.

Lucy huffed impatiently. "Well pull it out! Get a good look at it!"

Doing as she was commanded, Levy held out the article of clothing, giving it a one-over. "Lucy it's beautiful!"

Lucy was squealing with excitement. "Right?! You've got to try it on!'

"But-"

"No! Right now!"

Levy gave no further protest before running off into the bedroom to change.

The orange dress fell about mid thigh with a decorative white trim around the top. The dress was sleeveless, though it came with long orange detached sleeves that rest snugly on Levy's upper arms. A big white bow tied it all together, placed in the middle of the white trim, which is also where the single halter strap that held the dress up was stitched in.

Lucy knocked once before entering and gave an audible gasp. "Levy that's gorgeous on you!"

Levy giggled and did a little twirl. "Lu-chan I love it!" she ran over and pulled Lucy into a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

The two chitchat about their less than eventful day for a few hours before turning in to bed. Levy had relayed the events of that afternoon with Erza and mourned her millionth failure at creating her charm.

The two were relaxing in Lucy's room on her plush pink comforter when Levy suddenly piped up from behind her book. "Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked over from the paper she had been writing on, her quill still poised in writing position. "Hm?"

Levy laid her book down on her lap, **still** open, and began to poke her pointer fingers together. "I was wondering… what if we went to Galuna without letting Erza know?... I mean so long as we stay relatively clear of the mountains-"

"Levy that's practically suicide! You saw Erza armor for yourself!"

Levy's face fell a little, and Lucy felt her heart twinge. "Levy what's so important about the magic item you're crafting anyways?"

A light blush dusted Levy's cheeks and she answered quietly. "I have been working with some spells and runes lately… if I was able to get ahold of a powerful enough lacrima, I could create a charm that could possibly enable me to have faery wings…."

Lucy stared at Levy without speaking, her facial expression a mixture of shock and understanding. "...Levy you really wrote a spell that would work?"

Levy scratched the back of her head. "Theoretically, yes. I haven't been able to test it yet-"

"Let's do it."

Levy paused and blinked a few times. "Come again?"

Lucy smiled, a fierce gleam in her eyes. "I'll go. We'll go try and find your lacrima crystal!"

Levy threw her arms up in celebration. "I owe you big time Lucy!"

 **Hope you guys like the story so far! I know there wasn't any GaLe or NaLu in this chapter! That will come in chapter 2!**

 **Most of the information on faeries and pixies I used was a mix of some research or old folklore and my own imagination :) Please comment and tell me what you think! Thank you**

 **-GaLe4EverFangirl**


End file.
